oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Search of the Myreque
This quest is part of the Myreque quest series. For the complete storyline, click here. Walkthrough (Can start the quest without 25 Agility) |items = *(24 steel bars if you're going to make all) *Steel longsword *2 Steel (short) swords *Steel mace *Steel warhammer *Steel dagger *225 Steel nails (15 bars of 15 nails) *Silver sickle (b) to fill druid pouch *Druid pouch containing more than 5 items *Hammer or Golden hammer *6 normal Planks *At least 50 coins or an activated Ring of Charos *Food (recommended for lower leveled players). |kills= *Skeleton Hellhound (level 97) }} Before you begin, make sure to recharge your prayer skill by praying at an altar if your druid pouches are low. Speak to Vanstrom Klause in the corner of the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis. He will tell you about the Myreque and that they need a Steel longsword, 2 Steel (short) swords, Steel mace, Steel warhammer, Steel dagger to survive. Even if you decide not to make these weapons, you will still need to keep the hammer with you. He will then also tell you about a boatman in Mort'ton. On the route to Mort'ton Ghasts will attack you in an attempt to rot your food. If you have something in your Druid pouch, an item will be subtracted from the pouch instead of losing food. Make sure to have plenty because five items are needed in your pouch when you reach your destination. Once you get to the centre of Mort'ton, go east until you find Cyreg Paddlehorn and talk to him. Cyreg will be very secretive about how to find the Myreque, so you will have to choose the correct sequence of responses in order for him to allow you to use his boat. Choose the following responses in this order: *Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons... *Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons? *If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head! *What kind of man are you to say that you don't care? He will agree to take you, but he needs 3 planks (NORMAL ONLY). If you give him the planks, he will give you directions and you can now finally board the boat. When you click on the boat, he will ask for 10 coins. Pay him and you will be on your way. (An alternative is to charm him, if you're wearing a Ring of charos (a).) Either way, he won't let you travel unless you are carrying your druid pouch (he will ask for a full pouch, but about 5 will do) and silver sickle (b). Once you land at The Hollows, go north until you see a strange tree. Climb up and mend the bridge (right-click) as you walk along, (requires 225 Steel nails, 3 planks, and a hammer) and then climb down the other side of the bridge. As always, beware of ghasts! Go north to the weird looking hollow tree and talk to Curpile Fyod out front. Tell him you've brought the weapons and then answer some questions for him to prove that you are telling the truth. If you fail to answer the questions correctly you will be knocked unconscious and wake up at the boat again, requiring another 10 gp for another boat ride, but luckily the bridge will require no rebuilding the second time. Here are the answers to the possible questions: *Who is the only female in the Myreque? Sani Piliu *Who is the leader of the Myreque? Veliaf Hurtz *What family is rumoured to rule over Morytania? Drakan *Who is the youngest member of the Myreque? Ivan Strom *Who is the scholar of the Myreque? Polmafi Ferdygris *What does Myreque mean? Hidden in Myre *What is the boatman's name? Cyreg Paddlehorn Head behind the huge tree and open the doors, which the guy will unlock once you answer the questions. Go in and follow the tunnel. Take the little east branch right before the wall, and click the Squeeze-past Stalagmite option to find a cave filled with Myreque members. Start off by talking to Veliaf Hurtz, who will tell you to talk to all of the others, and then come back to him. It shouldn't be necessary to actually ask any questions of them, just saying "OK, thanks" and going to the next one works. When finished, give the weapons to Veliaf. A cutscene will start in which a mist will enter the room and Veliaf realises that there is a vampyre. The mist changes into Vanstrom Klause (the stranger you helped) who you now realise is a vampyre and wants to finish off the Myreque. He kills Sani Piliu and Harold Evans and changes into his vampyre form. It appears that the organisation has had encounters with Vanstrom earlier, as Sani recognised him. After the murders, he disappears, but not without leaving a level 97 Skeleton Hellhound ("his little pet") behind. Kill the hound. As it is a skeleton, it is weaker to crush attacks but it can safely be ranged or maged by trapping it behind one of the rocks on the ground. It's got low hitpoints, but hits fairly hard so lower levelled players should beware. The dog will drop 2 rubies and 4 Big bones. Talk to Veliaf Hurtz, and ask him how you get out of there. You can also ask more questions about the Myreque and Vanstrom. He'll tell you about a secret passage to Canifis. Leave the chamber, and search the wall at the end of the tunnel: It will open. Now climb up the ladder. You end up climbing out of a trapdoor behind the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis. Go in once more and talk to the stranger where Vanstrom Klause used to be. You mistake him for Vanstrom, but he claims to be an everyday random man and after the conversation you will receive the reward. CONGRATULATIONS! Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *Quick route from Canifis to Mort'ton through The Hollows. This is very helpful for barrows, because it allows you to use the quickest route to the popular activity. *2 uncut rubies and 4 Big bones (from the Skeleton Hellhound you killed) Music unlocked *Stillness *Stagnant (if you haven't been to the area around the hideout before) Required for Completing *In Aid of the Myreque Trivia *After completing the quest, Vanstrom Klause can be seen in his chair until you talk to him. *After you check the rewards move your mouse over the stranger, it will say that he is in fact Vanstrom Klause and his clothes will turn red, although when you talk to him it says he is the stranger. After this happens, his name will return to "stranger" and his clothes will become tan again. It is unknown if this is a bug or intentional to show the player the stranger's true identity. *Upon completing the quest, the Adventurer's Log entry will read: "Vanstrom set his hound on both me and the Myreque, but he'll need to do more than that. Who knows, perhaps we have him on the back foot?" *When Vanstom Klause comes into the room, Veliaf cries "AAARGH! WE'VE A VAMPIRE IN THE ROOM!", spelling vampire with an i even though Vanstrom is clearly a vampyre. Category:In Search of the Myreque Category:Quests nl:In Search of the Myreque